


Black Shark

by Junnie13



Category: X1 (Korea Band), X1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, M/M, Murder, Sex, mafia, x1
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnie13/pseuds/Junnie13
Summary: Seungyoun adalah seorang ketua salah satu geng mafia yang paling ditakuti di Korea. Orang-orang tau bahwa pria muda penuh karisma ini tak memiliki kelemahan, kecuali satu, seorang pria manis yang tinggal di istana mewahnya. Tapi sayangnya mereka salah.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Firs Stage

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it

_Call me by your name_

==========================================================================================

Pria tampan dengan setelan jas itu duduk di ruangan tersembunyi di salah satu istana miliki orang paling penting di Korea. Orang-orang yang datang ke tempat megah ini tidak jauh dari mereka yang bercimpung di bidang politik dengan sejuta senyuman palsu yang siap ditawarkan pada 'dia' yang menjadi orang nomor satu di negri ini.

Namun berbeda dengannya, dia bukan orang yang berkencimpung di dunia seperti itu _(setidaknya tidak secara langsung)_ dan dia tidak juga membawa sejuta senyuman palsu di bibirnya, yang justru ditunjukannya adalah sikap arogan dan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

Cho Seungyoun, _Oh tidak_ -tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu, mereka memanggil pria muda penuh karisma dan aura menakutkan ini dengan Evan.

Evan Cho.

Pria itu duduk di sofa empuk dengan kaki ditumpang dan sebelah tangan yang bersadar pada pungung kursi. Dia tidak peduli dengan para penjaga yang menatapnya tidak suka, mata dia sibuk dengan ponsel dan di tangannya.

“Oh, Tuan Cho” suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya membuat matanya menoleh, namun dia tidak bereaksi dan kembali pada ponselnya.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu.” Ujar pria nomor satu di Korea itu.

Seungyoun tidak membalas, jemarinya masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponsel sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan menoleh pada pria paruh baya itu dengan mata jengkel.

“Anda sudah membuang wakt saya yang berharga tuan presiden.” Ujarnya dengan tenang namun suara rendah itu bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik takut.

 _Ya,_ pria paruh baya itu adalah seorang presiden- _tunggu_ maksudnya presiden yang hendak lengser dari jabatannya, Seungyoun juga sudah mendengar tentangnya yang hendak kembali mencalonkan diri.

“Oh maafkan saya,” ujar pria paruh baya itu sambil berjalan untuk duduk di sofa kosong di sampingnya. “Anda pasti mengerti, menjadi presiden membuatku benar-benar tak memiliki banyak waktu”

Seungyoun kembali bersandar dan menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tatapan dingin, “dan anda pikir hanya anda yang tak memiliki banyak waktu di dunia ini?”

Pria paruh baya itu kehilangan kata-kata, tubuhnya menegang saat Seungyoun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya.

Para ajudannya dengan sigap mendekat namun pria muda ini hanya melemparkan senyum sinis dan kembali bersandar pada punggung sofa.

“Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud membuang waktu-“ Seungyoun mengangkat jemarinya membuat kalimat pria paruh baya ini terhenti.

“Bisa kita langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan? Saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengar semua basa-basi ini. Apa yang anda inginkan dari saya?”

Pria paruh baya itu menelan ludah dengan kentara, dia menebar pandangannya pada para ajudan sebelum kembali menatap Seungyoun, “Anda tau sebentar lagi pemilihan presiden, saya berharap Tuan Cho bisa membantu saya.”

Seungyoun kembali melemparkan tawa sinisnya dan mencondongkan badan, aura mengintimidasi itu kembali membuat sang presiden mau tidak mau beringsut menjauh.

_“How do you want me to help you, sir?”_

Pria paruh baya itu menjadi kelu seakan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya tatkala Seungyoun mencondongkan tubuh sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya, mengintimidasi pria bertubuh tambun ini dengan cara yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik takut.

“H-hm, s-saya dengar anda bisa mengendalikan beberapa wilayah.”

“Oh itu...” Seunyoun mengusap dagunya, “Apa yang anda tawarkan sebagai balasannya?”

“Saya akan memberikan anda kebebasan dalam melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan.” Jawab pria itu sambil mengumpulkan kembali keberaniannya untuk menatap Seungyoun.

“Oh,” ujar Seungyoun seakan tertarik membuat pria paruh baya itu mencondongkan badannya berharap dia menyetujui perjanjian ini.

“Tapi anda tau sendiri saya bisa melakukan segalanya bahkan tanpa bantuan anda. Selama anda menjabat di periode sebelumnya, saya menjalankan semua bisnis saya dengan baik- _Oh_ dengan catatan _‘tanpa bantuan anda’_ jadi kenapa saya harus membantu?”

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam sejenak seakan tidak menduga penolakan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pria arogan ini.

“Saya tau anda adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh Tuan Cho tapi saya presiden, saya juga bisa melakukan apapun yang saya inginkan,” pria paruh baya itu mulai tersulut emosi dan entah keberanian darimana suara parau itu mulai meninggi.

Seungyoun justru semakin semangat dengan keberanian yang diperlihatkan pria tua di hadapannya itu. Mata tajamnya berkilat penuh ketertarikan. Namun bukanlah Seungyoun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mempermainkan orang, maka dari itu dengan elegan dia bangkit dari kursinya membuat pria tua itu mendongak terkejut.

“Saya tidak tau apa saya tertarik dengan penawaran ini, mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkannya. Anda bisa menunggu panggilan dari saya.” Ujarnya sambil merapikan jas yang dikenakannya,

“Saya pamit.”

“Oh tunggu, tunggu!” ujarnya meraih tangan Seungyoun yang hendak pergi. “Saya memiliki penawaran menarik lainnya.”

Seungyoun mau tak mau kembali duduk di sofa itu, karena dia penasaran penawaran macam apa yang ditawarkan pria paruh baya ini.

“Saya juga memiliki sedikit hadiah untuk anda.” ujarnya sambil menatap salah satu ajudannya yang lansung berjalan dengan sebuah koper cukup besar berwarna hitam.

Saat sang presiden memutar koper hitam itu, mata Seungyoun langsung disapa dengan kilatan emas batangan yang setidaknya ada lebih dari seratus buah. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan emas dan memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan tumpukan berkilau itu.

Sebelum Seungyoun bisa berkomentar, pria paruh baya itu meraih sebuah map berwarna hitam dari bawah meja dan menyerahkannya pada Seungyoun. Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti tatkala tangan Seungyoun menerimanya. Pria yang lebih muda itu membuka mapnya dan melihat daftar nama wanita yang sering muncul di televisi, Seungyoun harus jujur beberapa nama diantaranya membuat dia terkejut.

“Saya tau anda terkejut tuan Cho. Ya, saya memiliki akses pada wanita-wanita ini jika anda mau,” dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seungyoun yang masih melihat daftar nama itu seraya menggosok kedua tangannya.

“Mereka bisa melayani anda kapanpun anda inginkan.” Bisiknya meyakinkan.

Seungyoun menatap nama-nama itu cukup lama, beberapa kali menyapukan matanya pada deretan tulisan itu seakan tengah mempertimbangkannya, namun saat pria paruh baya itu hendak kembali menyakinkan, dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menutup kembali map hitam ditangannya, dia melemparkan benda itu di atas meja dan bersandar pada sofa sambil mengelus dahunya.

“Bagaimana? Anda bisa membantu saya bukan?” tanya pria paruh baya itu seolah-olah telah memenangkan negosiasi ini.

Kini giliran Seungyoun yang mencondongkan badannya, “Saya hampir saja menyetujui penawaran ada tapi-” Dia mendengus kasar, “Daftar yang baru saja anda berikan membuat saya berubah pikiran. Bukan hanya membuat saya berubah pikiran, tapi membuatku _muak_ “

Seungyoun semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap pria tua ini dengan tajam, “Dengar pak, saya bukan pria yang senang menghabiskan waktu saya dengan wanita-wanita seperti ini, dengan kata lain, saya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan penawaran murahan anda,” dengan mantap dia bangkit dari kursinya.

“Anda lebih baik meminta bantuan orang lain karena saya tidak tertarik untuk membantu anda.” Lanjutnya.

“Saya tau anda tidak mungkin menolah penawaran ini, kesempatan yang saya berikan tidak akan pernah datang dua kali Tuan Cho atau...” dia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya “mungkin seseorang telah meminta bantuanmu lebih dulu?” geramnya.

Tawa Seungyoun menggema dengan cara yang bisa membuat orang meneguk ludahnya, seisi ruangan menatapnya dalam diam membiarkan gema itu terus mendengung di seantero ruangan.

Namun detik berikutnya tawa itu hilang dalam sekejap digantikan oleh ekspresi penuh kejengkelan yang membuat wajah tampan itu dipenuhi aura membunuh yang begitu kuat.

“Mungkin anda perlu seseorang yang lebih handal dalam mencari informasi mengenai saya sebelum memanggil saya ke tempat ini, Pak. Anda hanya membuang-buang waktu saya.”

Seungyoun bangkit dari kursinya tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya. Deretan ajudannya yang hendak mencegah hanya bisa menjauh tatkala Seungyoun menatap mereka satu persatu.

“Kau akan menyesalinya,” geram pria paruh baya itu membuat Seungyoun menghentikan langkahnya tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya menoleh. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan kembali melenggang meninggalkan pria itu menuju pintu keluar sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

Dalam hati dia merasa puas dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kapan lagi dia bisa memainkan seorang presiden, bukan?

...

Seungyoun sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya bangunan ini lebih cocok disebut istana dibandingkan dengan rumah. Halaman yang membentang luas, pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi dengan ukiran rumit berwarna emas dan sedikit sentuhan gotic menawan yang membuat siapapun akan menatapnya takjub. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa dia membangun istana megah ini dan orang yang menjadi alasan itu tengah menunggunya di dalam sana.

“Selamat malam bos.”

Seungyoun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan berjalan dengan langkahnya yang ringan menuju rumah. Namun saat masuk, yang ditemukannya hanya beberapa pelayan yang tengah berjajar di sepanjang pintu masuk, dia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

“Dia sedang berada di ruang baca Tuan,” ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Seungyoun mengangguk dan melepaskan jasnya sebelum melemparnya pada sofa ruang tengah, dengan langkah ringan dia menuju ruang baca, tempat dimana orang yang tengah dicarinya banyak menghabiskan waktu.

Dan saat pintu kayu itu terbuka, kedua matanya langsung mengkap siluet tubuh mungil yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil melipat kakinya. Separuh wajahnya tak terlihat karena terhalag oleh buku yang dibacanya.

Seungyoun tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara.

Saat sampai dihadapan pria mungil itu, Seunyoun menarik bukunya dalam satu hentakan membuat wajah manis itu langsung berkerut.

 _Ini dia_ pria manisn _nya_. _Kekasih pujaanya._

Kim Wooseok.

“Hey!” Wooseok hendak protes saat bukunya ditarik, namun ucapannya terhenti tatkala mata mereka bertemu.

“Hey manis.” Ujarnya sambil melipat buku itu dan melemparkannya pada meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wooseok meregangkan tubuhnya sambil bangkit dan dengan manja, pria manis itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Seungyoun.

“Bagaimana harimu?” tanyanya sambil menguap.

Dan lihatlah betapa manisnya pria bertubuh mungil ini, manik lelahnya dibingkai oleh kaca mata bulat yang sekarang sudah melorot sampai di ujung hidungnya.

Beberapa kali bola mata itu mengerjap seakan tengah memamerkan bulu mata lebatnya.

“ _Interesting,_ ” jawab Seungyoun sambil melepaskan kaca mata yang menghalangi mata indah sang kekasih dan melemparkan benda itu hingga mendarat dengan kasar di atas meja.

“Cho Seungyoun!”

 _Ah..._ hanya ada beberapa orang yang bisa memanggilnya dengan nama itu dan Wooseok menjadi salah satunya.

Pria manis itu hendak protes, namun Seungyoun lebih dulu menangkup pipinya dan menghujani wajah sempurna itu dengan kecupan ringan. Mulai dari keningnya yang tertutup poni, kedua mata indahnya, hidung mungilnya, pipi merahnya hingga sampai di bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Tak ada hasrat yang membara saat dia membubuhkan kecupan itu, hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut namun memabukan. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Seungyoun membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya yang dibalas oleh Wooseok sambil mengusak-usak hidungnya bagai seekor kucing.

“Hari ini menarik sekali,” bisik Seungyoun sambil melepaskan pelukan itu sebelum dia duduk di atas kursi, “Kemari.” Ujarnya sambil menepuk paha agar pria manis itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. Wooseok tersenyum seraya naik ke atas pangkuannya. Tangan indah milik Wooseok melepas dasi yang melingkar tak karuan di lehernya.

“Coba ceritakan padaku.”

Pria yang lebih tua itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping sang kekasih sambil menariknya mendekat. “Aku bertemu dengan orang paling penting di Korea.”

Wooseok mengerutkan kening seraya melempar dasi itu sembarangan, “Siapa?” tangan itu terhenti di ujung kancing kemeja sang kekasih.

“Presiden.” Jawabnya sambil menahan tawa.

Namun saat mendengar jawabannya, tawa Wooseok meledak seakan dia baru saja menceritakan lelucon paling lucu yang pernah dibuat sepanjang sejarah. Seunyoun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambutnya dengan gemas.

“Aku tau tidak akan lama lagi pria tua itu pasti meminta bantuanmu. Dia memang tidak bisa menghentikan diri untuk bermain lebih kotor huh?” komen Wooseok dengan sinis.

“Kau tau apa yang ditawarkannya?” tanya Seungyoun serasa menyentuh rambut kekasihnya.

“Apa?”

“Dia menawarkanku satu koper penuh emas,” mata Wooseok langsung membulat tertarik. “dan kau tau dia juga menawarkanku hal yang tak kalah menarik.”

“Apa?”

“Dia menawarkanku untuk tidur dengan deretan artis papan atas, kau akan terkejut dengan daftar nama-nama yang tadi aku lihat.”

Wooseok berdecak lidah dan kini kilatan di matanya menghilang digantikan oleh kerlingan penuh kejengkelan, “Aku tau hal seperti ini terjadi dikalangan artis-artis, mereka pasti terpaksa melakukannya. Kau tau sendiri kita memiliki teman yang-“ dia menghela nafas panjang dan menaikan bahu.

“Tapi kau tidak tertarik dengan penawarannya? Aku tau pasti salah satu nama itu membuatmu tergoda.” Goda Wooseok sambil memainkan kancing kemejanya.

Seunyoun menariknya wajahnya lembut hingga bibir mereka cukup dekat namun Seungyoun tak membiarkannya bersentuhan, dia benar-benar tau bagaimana cara menggoda sang kekasih.

“Untuk apa? Aku memiliki kekasih yang jauh lebih menggoda dan bisa memuaskanku dari pada mereka, bukankan begitu _sayang_?” Seungyoun masih senang menggodanya, membiarkan bibir mereka hanya bersetuhan ringan membuat Wooseok tak tahan.

Dan Wooseok tak bisa menahannya lagi, dia mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah tautan penuh gairah dan Seungyoun tau bagaimana cara menghantarkan tubuhnya pada satu nikmat yang membakarnya perlahan. Jemari kekar itu merayap, menyentuh setiap titik-titik sensitif pada tubuh mungil itu yang perlahan membawanya ke surga penuh kenimatan.

 _“C-call me... ngh...”_ rancaunya saat bibir panas Seungyoun meninggalkan jejak basah disepanjang lehernya. _“C-call me by your... name... ahh..”_

 _Ini dia,_ ini Wooseok-nya. Pria manis ini selalu meminta dia membisikan namanya. Satu nama yang bisa membuatnya yang membuatnya semakin terjerumus pada labirin kenikmatan.

 _“Evan”_ bisik Seungyoun seraya mengecup telinganya dengan sensual dan desahan itupun tak bisa lagi dihentikan.

 _“Evan...”_ bisiknya dengan suara rendah penuh sensualitas yang membuat sekujur tubuh Wooseok seakan disengat listrik.

Dengan itu, Wooseok mulai menggila. Dia mempertemukan kembali bibi mereka dalam satu tautan panas yang sarat akan gairah yang jauh lebih membara dari sebelumnya. Seungyoun membiarkannya, membiarkan pria manis ini mengambil alih permainan mereka.

Dia suka melihat Wooseok yang hilang kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkah gelora yang membara dalam dirinya mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

Wooseok semakin merapatkan tubuhnya memita untuk semakin dimanja, disentuh di setiap jengkal tubuh indahnya dan Seungyoun melakukannya, dia menarik kekasihnya untuk semakin merapat dan dengan sengaja menekan tubuh bagian bawah mereka hingga menghantarkan desahan yang lebih keras dari bibir Wooseok.

“E-evan... _please... please..._ ”

Lihatlah bagaimana wajahnya memerah sempurna, bulir kristal menumpuk dipelupuk matanya, bibirnya merekah sempurna dan tubuh indahnya yang seakan menyerah. Menyerah untuk dihancurkan oleh kenikmatan yang akan mengantarkannya pada surga paling indah.

...

Wooseok tengah berjalan di sekitar Apgujeong. Seperti yang selalu dia lakukan setiap akhir pekan ketika Seungyoun sibuk dengan urusannya. Jika saja pria itu tidak harus pergi ke Busan untuk membicarakan bisnisnya dengan Seungwoo, mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan hari dengan berbaring di kasur bersama peluh yang bercucuran dan desahan yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan- _oh_ mungkin mereka juga bisa melakukannya di ruang baca, atau di atas meja biliar atau mungkin- _shit!_

Wooseok harus menghentikan pikirannya sebelum tubuhnya bereaksi lebih jauh. Pria manis itu mengambil jalan pintas, dengan maksud agar dia bisa sampai di toko buku langganannya karena langit yang perlahan berangsur-angsur gelap. Dia terus menelusuri gang yang memiliki penerangan yang ini dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang seakan tak gentar akan kegelapan malam.

_Hingga..._

Saat dia hendak keluar dari gang sempit itu, seseorang meletakan sesuatu di pinggangnya sambil berbisik tepat di telinga.

“Hey manis.” Ujarnya membuat Wooseok mengentikan langkah, tubuhnya menegang saat dia merasakan sesuatu menekan pinggangnya.

Saat dia melirik untuk mencoba mencari tau benda apa yang menempel di pinggangnya itu, dia menemukan sebuah benda yang tak asing di matanya.

Itu adalah S&W 500, sebuah pistol berjenis revolver dengan moncong yang panjang dan akurasi yang hebat. Tubuhnya semakin menegang saat menyadari bahwa benda ini biasa digunkan para militer dunia.

Dia tau, dia sedang berurusan dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Second Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it^^

Pria itu meletakan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Wooseok sambil mengelus-elus dengan gerakan yang menjijikan. Wooseok dengan reflek menepis tangan itu, namun sebagai gantinya pria asing ini melingkarkan tangannya di leher sementara sebelah tangannya menekan pistol itu di pinggang Wooseok dengan kencang hingga membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

“Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melukaimu seperti ini cantik, tapi jika kau macam-macam aku tidak memiliki banyak pilihan.”

Pria itu terkekeh di telinganya kemudian mengecup rambutnya dengan senenak jidat, tapi Wooseok tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia mulai terisak saat tangan kasar itu meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya.

“Jangan menangis seperti ini sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.” Wooseok bisa merasakan bagaimana aroma tembakau yang kuat menguar dari tubuh pria dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam ini.

“L-lalu apa yang a-anda inginkan d-dari saya?”

“Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, sekarang kau akan berjalan keluar dari gang busuk ini bersamaku dan jangan coba-coba untuk lari karena bukan hanya kau yang menjadi taruhannya.”

Wooseok menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti pria itu. Dia melangkah sementara pria asing itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah mereka keluar dari gang, di hadapannya langsung berhenti sebuah van dengan kaca gelap.

“Masuk sayang.” Bisiknya tepat di telinga Wooseok.

Dia menurutinya dan masuk ke dalam van. Sebelum dia bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, kepalanya di tutup oleh kain hitam dan kedua tangannya dierakatkan dan diikat dengan tali. Wooseok tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam namun perlahan isakan itu kembali terdengar.

“Oh manis, kau tidak perlu memangis.” Ujarnya diiringi tawa puas. “Kau akan menjadi anak manis bukan?” Wooseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Kalau begitu berhenti menangis” bisiknya. Wooseok langsung mencoba menahan tangisannya, walau tubuh itu masih bergetar pelan.

“Jalan!” serunya seraya terdengar tepukan kasar pada jok yang ada di depannya.

Wooseok menaruh tangannya di atas paha dan dengan gerakan pelan, jemari kirinya mencoba meraih jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau pria disampingnya ini tidak sadar.

 _“satu... dua... tiga...”_ Wooseok mulai menghitung dalam hatinya.

 _“tigapuluh lima, tigapuluh enam...”_ itungannya berhenti saat mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti.

_“lampu merah... rumah sakit... street performance..”_

Saat mobil melaju dia kembali menghitung dalam hatinya dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun telinganya sedikit terganggu saat kedua orang di mobil ini mulai berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sama sekali tak penting.

_“Tiga ribu delapan, tiga ribu sembilan, tiga ribu sepuluh.”_

Dan mobil itupun berhenti, seraya mesinnya dimatikan. Dia mendengar pintu mobil bagian depan dibuka, disusul dengan pintu disebelahnya. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba pria itu menariknya membuat dia tersungkur ke depan dan jatuh tepat di atas tanah. Dia terdiam saat menyadari ini bukan aspal. Ini tanah kering.

“Hahaha,” tawa dari seseorang yang sepertinya pria yang sama dengan orang yang membawanya kemari. Wooseok meringis, disertai dengan isakan dari bibirnya.

“T-tolong jangan sakiti saya.”

Kemudian pria itu menarik ujung kerahnya dengan kasar dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

“Tidakah aku katakan, kalau aku tidak ingin mendengarmu menangis manis?” Wooseok mengangguk, namun tamparan tak terduga itu mendarat di pipi kirinya.

“Gunakan mulutmu!”

“I-iya.” Isaknya.

Kemudian dengan wajah yang masih tertutup kain hitam, dia diseret dengan kasar. Beberapa kali Wooseok hampir terjatuh karena kakinya membentur sesuatu dengan keras.

“Duduk” perintah itu terdengar seraya dengan bahunya yang ditekan hingga kakinya menyentuh sebuah kursi.

Wooseok duduk dengan patuh sambil terus menahan isakannya.

Redupnya cahaya ruangan dengan lampu yang tak henti berkedap-kedip menyapa pandangannya saat kain hitam itu dibuka. Dia menatap sekeliling dan menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah terbengkalai dengan sisa-sisa bangunan yang sudah mulai termakan usia dan berjatuhan. Dia bisa melihat hari yang sudah gelap.

Wooseok mendapati dirinya didudukan di sebuah kursi kayu, tangannya yang masih terikat satu sama lain terkulai lemas di atas pahanya. Matanya kembali menatap sekitar dan menemukan tiga orang berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah pria yang menodongkan pistol padanya, satunya lagi pria dengan jas lengkap yang terlihat seperti pengawal pribadi, namun matanya menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat familiar. Pria yang beberapa hari lalu ditemui oleh Seungyoun, pria yang meminta bantuan kekasihnya untuk memenangkan pemilu tahun ini.

Sang presiden.

Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya di depan layar televisi. Tubuh Wooseok mulai menegang, air wajahnya langsung berubah tatkala pria itu hanya berjarak satu langkah di depannya.

“Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia menolak saat aku menawarinya wanita?” gumam pria itu seraya menatap Wooseok dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Orang-orang di luar sana tidak akan pernah menyangka pria dengan wajah lelah dan penuh senyuman hangat ini memiliki sisi yang begitu mengerikan.

Wooseok bergerak menjauhi jangkauan tangan pria itu saat hendak menyentuh wajahnya.

“Padahal aku bisa memberinya pria yang sepuluh kali lebih menarik darimu.” Gumamnya dengan nada berat penuh ledekan.

Wooseok langsung memejamkan mata “T-tolong jangan sakiti saya.” Ujarnya sambil mulai terisak saat tangan penuh keriput itu menyentuh pipinya. Pria itu tertawa puas saat Wooseok semakin menciut, tubuhnya bergetar takut karena sentuhan itu.

“Tenang sayang, selama pria sombong itu mengikuti permintaanku, kau akan baik-baik saja.”

Wooseok membuka matanya yang sekarang memerah, bulir panas itu jatuh dipipinya. Membuat genangan penuh ketakutan mengalir di pipinya.

“B-bagaimana anda bisa tau?” tanya Wooseok sambil terisak.

“Aku bisa mengetahui segala hal yang ingin kuketahui sayang, dan pria itu terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya. Jadi, lihatlah sekarang siapa yang menjadi balasannya?” dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wooseok dan berbicara dengan penuh penekanan “Kau, manis.”

Wooseok kembali menangis, kali ini air mata itu membanjiri wajahnya. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai lemas itu hanya bisa meremas ujung bajunya.

“T-tolong, saya tidak tau apapun...” ujar Wooseok dengan suara bergetar. Pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dan tertawa dengan sangat puas dan demi Tuhan sekarang pria paruh baya itu benar-benar telihat tak jauh berbeda dengan setan. Bagaimana tawanya menggema penu kemenangan dan bagaimana wajah tua itu berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan dengan kerutan dan urat nadi yang terlihat begitu kentara.

“Tentu saja kau tidak tau apa-apa, kau hanya mainannya. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan majikanmu itu lakukan.”

_Majikan?_

Pria tua itu menghampiri pria dengan setelan jas lengkap itu dan mengulurkan tangannya, pria berjas itu memberikan sebuah ponsel padanya. Dia kembali berjalan mendekati Wooseok membuatnya was-was.

“Sekarang aku ingin kau memanggilnya, aku ingin kau memohon padanya untuk menyelamatkanmu.”

Wooseok mengerjap dan menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

“B-baik.”

Suara bip terdengar.

“Bicaralah sayang,”

“ _S-seungyoun... i-it’s me..._ ” dia kembali terisak “ _I’m scared.. p-please..._ ” Kemudian ponsel itu dijauhkan dari wajahnya. “Kau dengar itu tuan Cho? Pria manismu kini ada di tangan saya, jika kau ingin dia baik-baik saja kau lebih baik mengikuti permintaanku.”

Kemudian sambungan itu dimatikan. Dia kembali menatap Wooseok sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyuman manis yang selalu diperlihatkannya pada seluruh rakyatnya itu.

“Terima kasih manis.”

Saat dia hendak memberikan ponselnya pada pria berjas, benda itu bergetar membuahkan seringaian menjijikan.

“Oh lihatlah siapa yang menelpon.” Kekehnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan nomor yang dikenalnya.

“ _WOOSEOK?!_ ”

“Oh tenang dulu anak muda, pria manis itu aman di sini.”

“ _KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS?!_ ”

“Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku bahkan tidak tega untuk mengikatnya di kursi,” pria itu berjalan kembali mendekati Wooseok dan mengelus rambutnya. “Dia pria manis yang penurut.” Ujarnya sambil menetap Wooseok yang masih berkaca-kaca.

“Kau ingin berbicara dengannya, manis?” tanya pria itu pada Wooseok yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dan isakan kelegaan. Pria itu kembali mengelus rambutnya dan memberikan ponsel itu padanya.

Wooseok sedikit kesulitan karena kedua tangannya yang masih terikat satu sama lain. Dia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga dan mulai menangis.

“EVAN!!!” pria paruh baya itu kembali tertawa puas saat mendengar Wooseok menjerit ditengah tangisannya.

“ _Wooseok? Apa aku tidak salah mendengar?_ ”

Namun detik berikutnya air muka Wooseok langsung berubah. Ketakutan itu seketika lenyap dari wajahnya dihantikan dengan ekspresi penuh kejengkelan, tangisan itupun turut menghilang digantingan oleh dengusan meremehkan.

“Tidakkah kau ingin menendengar aku menangis? Bukankah itu keinginanmu tempo hari?”

Dia melihat ketiga orang dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

“Ah sial!” dia menghapus air mata palsu dari wajahnya dan kembali menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga. Tawa Seungyoun langsung menyapa pendengarnnya membuat dia mau tak mau ikut terkekeh pelan.

“Aku tau kau akan menikmatinya.”

“ _Oh ha ha! Aku pikir kau benar-benar ada dalam bahaya karena pesan suaramu yang tengah menangis itu,_ ” seungyoun mengambil jeda untuk tertawa. “ _Tapi kemudian kau memanggilku, Evan?_ ”

Wooseok terkekeh dan menatap pria yang dengan seenak jidat menyentuh wajahnya. “Aku benar-benar ada dalam bahaya, tiga pria dihadapanku bisa kapan saja membunuhku kapan saja.”

“APA APAAN INI?” Tanya pria itu dengan wajah penuh amarah.

“Oh pria tua ini mulai marah,”

“ _Kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri?_ ”

“Tentu, hanya ada tiga orang dari mereka di sini. Kau bisa menjemputku di perempatan jalan distrik Gwangjin dekat 7-eleven. Sepertinya lokasiku tidak jauh dari sana”

“BAGAIMANA DIA BISA TAU?!” Teriak pria tua itu pada kedua orang di sampingnya yang masih membeku kebingungan.

Wooseok terkekeh puas, begitu juga dengan Seungyoun di ujung telpon sana. Dan hal itu seakan menyulut amarah sang presiden, pria paruh baya itu mendekat dengan kekesalan yang memenuhi kedua matanya. Namun itu tidak membuatnya gentar, Wooseok bahkan dengan berani menatap pria itu langsung pada kedua matanya.

“ _Berikan ponsel ini padanya Seok, biarkan aku yang bicara_ ” ujar Seungyoun masih tertawa.

“ _Seems like my man want to talk with you sir._ ”

Wooseok menyodorkan ponsel itu sambil menyunggingkan sebelah senyuman di bibirnya, namun detik berikutnya tangan pria itu mendarat dengan keras di pipinya bahkan suara tamparan itu terdengar menggema di seantero ruangan.

“Kau jangan berakting layaknya seseorang yang bisa melawanku, kau hanya pria jalang yang dipungutnya untuk dijadikan mainan!”

Pria tua itu merebut ponselnya dari tangannya namun Wooseok bergerak lebih cepat, dengan ringan dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melingkarkan tangannya yang masih terikat di leher pria tua itu, mencekiknya kuat.

Kedua orang bawahannya langsung berjalan mendekat dan berteriak panik, namun Wooseok masih mencekiknya dengan kuat hingga wajah penuh keriput itu memerah sempurna.

“LEPASKAN TANGANMU!” teriak pria yang tadi membawanya, kini pistol itu kembali diacungkan.

“Jaga mulutmu baik-baik pria tua, dia mendengarnya. Jika aku tidak membunuhmu hari ini, dia yang akan melakukannya!” geram Wooseok di telinga pria itu sebelum melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Pria dengan jas itu langsung menarik pria tua yang kini terbatuh-batuk sambil berburu oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Sementara pria dengan jaket kulit ini menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Wooseok.

“Bajingan! Kau ingin mati huh?!” teriaknya murka.

Namun hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Wooseok, dia dengan gesit menepis pistol yang ada di tangan pria itu dengan keras hingga pistol itu jatuh di lantai. Kakinya dengan mantap melepaskan tendangan yang mendarat sempurna di kepala pria berjaket hitam itu hingga terjungkir di lantai dengan keras.

Sedangkan pria berjas langsung berlari untuk mengambil pistol yang jatuh di lantai namun Wooseok dengan cekatan berlari dan menyergap pistol itu, mendahuluinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang pria manis itu menarik pelatuknya dan

_Suara tembahakan itu menggema._

Dia menembak tepat pada dahi yang pria berjas, darah segar langsung menyebar tak terkendali hingga mengenai paras manisnya. Namun Wooseok seakan tidak terganggu, dia langsung bangkit dari lantai dan mengacungkan pistol itu pada pria berjaket kulit yang ternyata masih bisa berdiri.

“ _Don’t even try!_ ” gumamnya.

“ _Fuck!_ ” makinya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

Wooseok menyeringai penuh kemenangan, “ _Down_ ” ujarnya sambil menunjuk lantai dengan pistolnya.

Namun pria itu seakan keras kepala, berteriak sambil menyerbunya tanpa rasa takut tapi Wooseok sudah siap dengan pistol di tangannya dan...

suara ledakan kedua pun kembali terdengar.

Dia mendaratkan peluru itu di tempat yang sama dengan pria berjas hitam. Darah segar kembali mengenai wajah dan sebagian dari pakaiannya. Dalam beberapa detik pria berjaket kulit itu langsung terkapar di lantai, menyebarkan genangan darah yang tak bisa dihentikan.

“ _Damn it! This is my favorite sweater!_ ” keluhnya sambil menatap sweater kuning dengan tulisan _'if they did but they know'_ yang sering digunakannya.

Wooseok mendekati tubuh pria dengan jaket kulit itu sambil sesekali melirik pria tua yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Dia mengeluarkan pisau tangan dari balik tubuh pria itu dan melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

“Terkejut?” gumamnya sambil memutar-mutar tangannya yang terasa pegal. Wooseok terkekeh seraya berjalan mendekati tubuh pria berjas yang terkapar mengenaskan dan membalikan badannya. Wajah tampan itu kini dibanjiri darah segar yang keluar dari luka di keningnya. Wooseok hanya mengela nafas panjang dan meraih sapu tangan dan kunci mobil dari sakunya.

Dia menyerka darah dari wajahnya dan mengumpat dengan kesal saat kembali melihat baju kesayangannya penuh dengan bercak darah.

“Ah!!! Ini benar-benar hari sialku!”

Dia melempar sapu tangan itu ke lantai dan menyerka rambutnya dengan kesal. Dia menghela nafas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun matanya menangkap pergerakan dari pria tua yang sekarang hendak melarikan diri.

_Suara tembakan tiga terdengar_

Tapi kali ini Wooseok menembakannya pada lantai tepat di sebelah kaki sang presiden. Pria tua itu langsung berteriak terkejut dan terjatuh dilantai sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

Wooseok yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan dengan langkah yang anggun dia berjalan mendekati pria tua yang kini terlihat semakin ketakutan, menatapnya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Wooseok.

“Hanya karena kalian berpikir aku terlihat seperti pria baik-baik bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda ini dengan baik,” ujar Wooseok sambil memainkan pistol ditangannya,

“Hanya karena kalian berpikir mengikat dan menutup kedua mataku, bukan berarti aku tidak tau kemana aku di bawa” dia mendengus kasar,

”Dan hanya karena aku terlihat manis, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merenggut nyawa dengan tanganku sendiri.”

Wooseok berlutut beberapa langkah di hadapan pria tua itu dan menatap langsung pada matanya. Memberikan tatapan yang sering sekali diperlihatkannya _dulu_.

“Jangan takut pak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu- _Oh tunggu_ , tapi tadi kau memanggilku _apa_?” tanya sambil menunduk memainkan pistol ditangannya “Ah ya, _jalang_ “

“M-maaf...” ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat.

Wooseok mengangkat wajahnya dan memamerkan seringaian tipis yang akan membuat siapapun bergidik terlebih lagi dengan sisa-sisa bercak darah yang masih ada di wajahnya.

“Oh tidak pak, anda tidak perlu mengatakannya karena walau bagaimanapun hidup anda akan berakhir. Entah hari ini oleh tanganku sendiri atau oleh pria yang tadi kau bilang sombong itu.” ucapnya dengan suara rendah penuh penekanan dan ancaman.

“T-tolong...” gumamnya ketakutan.

Namun seringaian di bibir Wooseok semakin merekah. Dia benar-benar menikmati permainan ini, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia merasakan sensasi ini. Dia rindu bau darah yang menyengat dan ratapan penuh ampun dari calon korbannya.

Namun dia menghela nafas panjang seakan mengalah pada dirinya sendiri. Pria manis itu bangkit namun kedua matanya masih menatap pria tua itu.

“Baiklah, aku juga tidak ini membuat Seungyoun dalam masalah karena membunuh pria nomor satu di negri ini.” Ujarnya dengan manis. “Sekarang berikan aku ponselnya sebelum aku berubah pikiran.” Pria tua itu langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Wooseok yang ternyata masih tersambung dengan Seungyoun di ujung telpon sana.

“Youn?”

_“Kau sudah selesai?”_

“Hmm hm. Aku menyisakan satu untukmu, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan ditengah pemilu dan menyulitkanmu.”

Seungyoun terkekeh di ujung panggilan, _“Kau bisa menghabisinya juga jika kau mau, Sayang.”_

Wooseok menatap pria tua itu dari atas sampai bawah memberikan aura membunuh yang membuat pria itu semakin ketakutan. “Aku lebih suka kau melakukannya untukku.”

_“Well... jika itu maumu, princess. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sana karena aku sedang berada di jalan.”_

“Tapi youn, boleh aku bermain sebentar dengan pria tua ini?”

Seungyoun kembali terkekeh, _“Tentu sayang”_

“ _See you there, Evan._ ” Bisiknya dengan suara sensual terlebih saat saat mengucapkan nama sang pria. Seungyoun hendak memaki namun Wooseok sudah memutuskan sambungannya dan menjejalkan ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya.

“Baiklah pak, sepertinya saya berubah pikiran. Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan anda begitu saja setelah anda memanggil saya tadi- _apa?_ Oh ya, jalang.” Ujarnya dengan santai, wajahnya terlihat bersemangat cerah tapi justru itu yang membuat pria tua itu semakin mundur ketakutan.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Wooseok menarik pelatuh pistol ditangannya dan menembakannya tepat di kaki sebelah kiri pria tua itu.

“OH SIAL!”

Pria tua itu memekik keras saat darah keluar dari luka tembakan di kakinya. Wooseok terkekeh puas melihat ringisan itu. Dia berjalan mendekat dan kembali berlutut di depan pria tua itu.

“Dengar pak, aku bukan seorang jalang seperti yang kau pikiran. Aku bukan pria manis yang bisa dimaikannya begitu saja dan jika anda benar-benar bisa mengetahui apapun yang ingin anda ketahui, harusnya anda memeriksa latar belakang bagaimana saya bisa berakhir bersamanya.” Wooseok menghela nafas dan kembali menyerka rambutnya, menatap pria tua itu langsung padanya.

“ _You know what? let me give you a free information sir. I used to be the part of the gang, I have an important job before. you know what I did sir?_ ” tanya sambil menyeringai.

“ _I paint houses_ “

_(paint houses means to kill or murder someone, usually meaning the blood that is spilled upon the walls as a result)_

Dia menunjuk kedua mayat yang tergeletak mengenaskan itu dan kembali menatap pria yang terus meringis kesakitan itu.

“Tenang saja pak, anda tidak akan mati, Percaya padaku. Anda hanya akan...” Wooseok menatap luka di kaki pria tua itu dan menyeringai puas “Tidak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa waktu, aku membidik di tempat yang tepat. Anda tidak perlu khawatir.” Ujarnya sambil berdiri. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan membalikan badannya kembali menatap pria tua yang masih meringis kesakitan itu.

“Tapi jika anda tidak ditangani dengan cepat, mungkin anda akan kehabisan darah dan itu bukan salahku.” Dia terkekeh seraya meronggoh ponsel di sakunya dan menjatuhkan benda itu tepat di sisinya.

“Anda bisa merangkak dan mengambilnya sendiri. Aku sarankan untuk merangkak dengan cepat jika tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa anda.” Kekehnya. Wooseok menendang ponsel itu semakin jauh membuat makian kembali terdengar dari mulut pria itu di tengah ringisan kesakitannya. Namun Wooseok tak perduli, dia meninggalkan bangunan tua ini dengan langkah santai yang diiringi ringis kesakitan pria yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya sendiri.

# _to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment below  
> and follow me on twitter @exoneit_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment bellow. Thank you ^^


End file.
